villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smithy
Smithy, also called King Smithy, is the final boss and main antagonist of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. His plans involved taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle, turning the Mushroom Kingdom into a world filled with anarchy, then disrupting the Star Road. The Star Road is the path wishes travel along, and without it, wishes cannot come true. He plans to use the road to transport his weapons so that the Mushroom Kingdom is not filled with wishes but instead with weapons. He wields a sledgehammer in battle, and knows potent magical attacks. History Plans Once Bowser's Keep was occupied, Smithy sent out his various lieutenants to terrorize the people of the planet, and to recover the Star Pieces that had the potential to restore wishes to the world. Smithy did not want anyone returning the Star Pieces to Star Road, as the road's recovery would allow the power of wishes to counter the power of the Smithy Gang's weapons. During the invasion of the world, Smithy's lieutenants did as follows: The knife monster Mack conquered the Mushroom Kingdom and acquired the first Star Piece. The bow creature Bowyer attacked the people of Rose Town with poisoned arrows and found the second Star Piece. Smithy didn't send any of his lieutenants to recover the fourth Star Piece on Star Hill. The spear monster Yaridovich occupied Seaside Town and took the fifth Star Piece, which was previously owned by Jonathan Jones. Lastly, the Axem Rangers claimed the sixth Star Piece from Barrel Volcano, which was previously guarded by Czar Dragon. However, all of Smithy's operations were foiled by Mario and his allies Mallow, Geno, Princess Peach, and King Bowser. Occupied towns were liberated and the Star Pieces fell into the hands of Mario's party. Downfall Eventually, Mario's band of heroes liberated Bowser's Keep and entered Smithy's dimension via Exor. Once there, they planned to eliminate the threat of Smithy and his weapons once and for all. The heroes battled past mechanical minions and the factory's management staff, eventually reaching the supreme leader of the Smithy Gang in his forge. Smithy was busy creating new weapons when Mario and company first met him. As it turns out, Smithy had the last Star Piece embedded in his body, presumably to prevent anyone from restoring the power of wishes to the world. Smithy calmly asked Mario to turn over his Star Pieces, and when Mario refused, an epic battle commenced. During the fight, Smithy had a variety of physical and magical attacks at his disposal. To begin with, the mechanical leader wielded a giant metal sledgehammer in battle, which he used with his right hand. The fingers of his left hand had been fitted with small projectile launchers which he used to fire bullets at Mario and his allies. Smithy also commanded great magical power. He could summon a giant wooden sledgehammer to drop from the ceiling and crush all of Mario's allies. Finally, Smithy was the only character who possesed the most powerful attack in the game, Meteor Swarm, in which he summons powerful meteors to attack Mario's party. A healing move was often required after said attack. In battle, Smithy was also aided by the creature Smelter. Smelter produced hot liquid metal from his mouth, which Smithy then shaped into the mechanical minions known as Shypers. Shypers were one of the strongest non-boss members of the Smithy Gang. Once created, Shypers automatically entered the battle and would begin attacking Mario's party. As such, it was wise for Mario and his allies to defeat Smelter first, cutting off Smithy's unlimited supply of soldiers. After that, the heroes could focus their attacks on the diabolical Smithy. Smithy's true form Eventually, Mario and company defeated Smithy in combat. The mechanical leader became infuriated and began slamming the floor with his sledgehammer. A few of his minions arrived, begging him to calm down and to stop smashing the floor (as the foundation was just built the day before). However, an enraged Smithy ignored their warnings and continued pounding the floor. As a result, the floor collapsed; and Mario, his allies, and the diabolical Smithy fall into the basement of the factory. Once there, Smithy revealed his true form: he was not a bearded mechanical monster, but a metal shape-shifter. Indeed, several robotic heads that look identical to Smithy's true form could be seen littered on the floor of the basement, as well as in the background of the dungeon. Although his body remained the same, Smithy could now use his sledgehammer to morph his head into different forms. Smithy had five heads that he could change into: The normal Head, which he used to switch to the other heads. The Tank Head, which had extremely powerful physical attacks. The Magic Head, which wielded the most destructive magical attacks in the game. The Mask Head, used for increased protection and defense. And the Treasure Head, which attacked Mario's party with a random status ailment. In this shape-shifting form, Smithy was nearly unstoppable. However, after a long and grueling battle, the courageous heroes overcame the many forms of Smithy, overloading Smithy's body with heat. In the end, Smithy self-destructed, and the last Star Piece was recovered by Mario and his friends. With all seven Star Pieces in hand, Geno was able to repair the Star Road and restore the power of wishes to the world. The Smithy Gang invasion ended, and peace returned to Mushroom World. In the (non-canon) parade during the credits, Smithy appeared like all the other characters, hitting his servants Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich with a hammer. Personality Although originally depicted as a calm and collected leader, Smithy is revealed to be highly ill-tempered, as shown by his fit of rage upon being defeated the first time by Mario and his allies, which culminated in Smithy destroying his recently built headquarters. Additionally, in the aforementioned fit of rage, Smithy apparently destroyed three of his henchmen who were simply trying to calm him down. Gallery Smithy.jpg Trivia *Smithy, in 1996, was given the villain of the year award. *To this very day, Smithy is one of Mario's strongest major villains, with an HP of 10,000, rivaling Dimentio (even by the HP and damage ratio to the ''Paper Mario ''series). *Apparently, Smithy, among the chief, manager, the director and other factory personnel are "living beings" from his dimension, while his other henchmen, his most powerful ones included, are complete robots, Smithy is part machine, part monster. Category:Monarchs Category:Final Boss Category:Anarchist Category:Warlords Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Robots Category:Hammerer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Wizards Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Mass Murderer